


...In My Heart You'll Always Be

by fffan201



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Perfect Ending, Romance, barlliams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffan201/pseuds/fffan201
Summary: This Take That - Barlliam's OneShot is a small sequel to my story "You'll Always Be A Part Of Me". Of course, I don't want to tell about it, but somehow I couldn't just leave the main story and so I have to give it a more than perfect ending. ...I hope you enjoy it.   ;-)





	...In My Heart You'll Always Be

**Now my dreams are filled**  
**With times when we're together**  
**Guess what I need from him**  
**Is forever love**

 

While about the Australian sky a new day announced itself and promised therefore that it should become unforgettable especially today up to the sundown, already got up Gary stood in the kitchen and prepared a breakfast for himself and, of course, for his lover. After he had finished, Gary put all the stuff on a large tray, then went back to the bedroom. As he stood on the threshold of the room, he gave a slightly shy and amused look to the still sleeping person, and still couldn't quite comprehend what had to happen, just to be here today And wanted nothing more longingly that it was already evening. Where then he called his Robbie no longer than just his boyfriend and fiancé, but his husband and life partner for all eternities. With a small playful and seductive smile, Gary recalled shortly how he had held his hand almost four months ago and at their first Christmas celebration. However, as he had done, it had been absolutely unbeatable and remained unforgettable for all time. After Robbie had done the whole first Christmas Day about only madness to decorate something so like a palm from the top to the bottom with Christmas tree decorations or to throw a Christmas goose on the grill and it had caught fire again at the end, this believed only that all whole produced insanity should only show him how crazy he really was. ...Whereupon he then went to his knees before him and after a short touching and heartbreaking speech asked the one question.

But because of his many crazy ideas and despite some quite difficult character traits, he couldn't say tearfully of course no. For it he loved this man more than idolatry and with whole heart.

 

Finally, Gary stepped to his side of the bed, and after he had set the full tray on a table, he went back into the soft cushions, where he immediately took a half-lying position and sat behind the man's free ear of his dreams, a long and just as more than enjoyable and tender kiss. But then he always came back to the latest. So it wasn't long before Robbie responded to this heavenly caress. Especially since this one place was Robbie's weak and therefore a highly desirable pleasure point.

"Hmmm. ...Gaz? ...Please let me sleep. ...At least today, yes?" Robbie murmured somehow into the covers.  
"Come on, baby. I've prepared a special breakfast for both of us." Gary whispered to him in a velvety soft voice.  
"But must that be so early? ...The day will be long enough anyway. Have you ever heard of brunch?"  
"Well, it means simply free of charge breakfast ...and besides, I've thought of something special for today." Gary told him that he had come up with something for their wedding day and then tried his soon-to-be husband with an extremely sugary idea, one hundred percent according to his taste, "What do you think of the following? First we have breakfast, have morning sex, and then we can cuddle for a few hours."  
„Even a lot. Just as you say, that sounds really sexy and hot in one. If you have nothing against it, I would be woken completely with pleasure every morning by you so." Robbie was more than impressed with this idea and then turned to his Gary, whereupon the latter gave him a real and passionate kiss. 

 

After an exceedingly delicious and delicate minute, the soon-to-be-married couple left each other and Robbie could only ask what his lover had so deliciously conjured. On this one question, Gary grabbed a plate and passed it right away. At the sight of what Robbie then got, Robbie's eyes grew big and could not resist a shy smile. There were a few pancakes, as he liked it best, and there was a heart underneath which showed his favorite fruits, and in the middle of it were two interlocking rings, drawn with chocolate sauce.

"Oh Gaz. You're really sweet. ...I cannot wait until tonight."  
"It's the same with me."  
"It's a pity that How, Jay and Markie have no time and cannot come. Besides, I would have had them really completely with pleasure." Robbie was a little sad, and couldn't hide his disappointment that their friends didn't have time for them.  
"Me too. But unfortunately we cannot do anything if Doug and Jay have an important appointment at an adoption agency and Mark and Sophie want to visit her family for a couple of weeks as her parents celebrate their fiftieth wedding anniversary. ...But the most important thing is that we have each other. That nothing and no one can separate us. I love you about everything Rob and the only one I want to have at my side are you!"  
"Oh Gaz. That's what you said so beautifully that I'm already tears. ...And you're right. The most important thing is that tonight the man of my dreams stands next to me and fulfills my greatest wish. ...I can call you then for all eternity "Mine". With whom I want to grow old."  
„This sounds almost already in such a way as if you had revealed to me just your marriage vow."  
„But even almost. For my vow to you, I have contrived almost special."  
„So? I because also." Confessed Gary that he had also sat down on what Robbie would surely get the tears with, and with these words, he took away a strawberry from the fruit heart, put it in his mouth and could only be his opposite A very seductive look.

Robbie immediately understood what his lover wanted to do with it, and so he came to meet him and bite easily into the other end, where they then sank into a very sweet kiss shortly thereafter.  
"Hmm. ...I don't know ...what tastes sweeter. ...The strawberry ...or you." Robbie whispered to his soon-to-be husband.

After this very sensual kiss, it finally came one by one and after they had performed and enjoyed their more than coveted morning sex, the two cuddled into sleep and woke up, almost simultaneously, at noon.

 

From now on, fortunately, it was not long before the couple, who were soon married, were more and more anxious for the hour, until the ceremony finally began on the beach and shortly before the passing sun. Although both, like Robbie and Gary, did not even have a kitschy slope, they wanted to lend their wedding something romantic, which made them unforgettable in their memories. Even their clothes should fall off simply and so the two men stood, in a second thin linen suit and barefoot, in front of the priest who duly trusted them. But as soon as he asked for the rings and Robbie wanted to get the material sign of their future marriage, he suddenly noticed with an initial panic that all the bags were empty.

"Holy shit. Where are the rings? I am absolutely sure that I have put them in my pants pocket. Gaz I ...I'm really mad and sincerely sorry. I ...I must have lost the rings somewhere." Robbie said more than desperately, turning his anxious look to the ground.

Robbie didn't know why, but somehow he suddenly felt the fear that Gary couldn't forgive him for it, canceled the wedding and finally let him stand before the altar.

"Are you looking for this?" Suddenly a voice came out of the background.

Because Robbie this voice seemed more than trusted, he immediately looked in the direction, from where this came and couldn't believe it, whom he saw standing there really and agreed more than big eyes. It was Howard, Jason, Mark and his now wife Sophie, who showed more than happy a little baby belly. How could that be? Robbie had seriously thought that they had to follow all the important dates and therefore didn't have time to come here.

"What ...what are you doing here?"  
"Guess what? If you think that we want to miss the wedding of the century, you have been thinking wrong ...and besides, that should be a surprise." Howard let him know that none of the friends wanted to miss this event.  
"Yeah and everything has threaded by Gaz. He has found really here below and still nearby for us a small adoption agency where we've got then the day after tomorrow an appointment." Jason explained her presence and while Robbie was disbelievingly gazing from Jason to Gaz another bomb burst, "What is more than good for us. We both have to leave England and move here! Exact said, in the slightly next-large neighboring town."  
"And since both of us are going to be parents in six months, and do not want the godfathers to live our first child so far away, Sophie and I were immediately of the opinion to equal Doug and Jay." Mark betrayed, besides, that they searched a perfect home just because of Sophie's for pregnancy and were just therefore planning their common future.  
"You ...you don't do it all just for my sake, do you?" Robbie couldn't imagine that the whole thing would happen because of him.  
"Well. Among other things also. When Doug, Jay and I had returned to England, we immediately realized that we had to do it. Somehow, none of us wanted you to live your happiness on the other side of the world, and thus tear our small family apart. ...And now, finally, please see that you both finally get under the hood." Mark Robbie had their exact reasons why they did this here in reality.

Of these incredible plans for the future, which his friends just showed him, more than anything overwhelmed and, of course, visibly surprised, Robbie threw a very grateful glance at the four people in front of him. So he turned back to his Gary and brought in a whisper, still a faint, "You've tricked me and you were it also which had taken away the rings from me again to give them to Jason. Right?", over his lips. For confirmation, Gary could only look away from embarrassment, whereupon a traitorous movement of the right eyebrow wouldn't be hidden from him.

 

After Howard and Jason had joined Gary's side and Mark and Sophie had joined the Robbie's, the ceremony was continued already immediately and before it came to the exchange of wedding rings, the priest asked for their marriage vow and that Gary should start. In response to these words, Gary now turned to his lover, looking him deeply into his eyes, and finally, almost with a singing voice.

_„It's a gift, it's a blessing_  
_An all white wedding, a peaceful morning in June_  
_It's a crown_  
_It's a calling_  
_A rain shower falling, a new born yawning that's new_  
_It's a smile, it's a space_  
_It's a familiar place_  
_It's a long embrace with someone you love_  
_It's a bright sleepy thought_  
_It's a standing applause_  
_It's a meaningful cause that could save us all_  
_This love's got stronger with time_  
_And this love's reciprocal_  
_We've had it all and have it all to find_  
_I love you more than life_  
_I love you more than life_  
_And what we are is written in these lines_  
_I love you more than life"_  


Of these more than beautiful lines, which Gary had just brought before a second ago, Robbie was really more than anything stirred and could not actually even a tear. Just because Gary had obviously had the same idea like as he himself, and so he now, in the same way, presented his words, which were intended only for his great love.

_„I am not my mistakes,_  
_And God knows, I've made a few._  
_I started to question the angels,_  
_And the answer they gave was you._  
_I cannot promise there won't be sadness._  
_I wish I could take it from you._  
_But you'll find the courage to face the madness,_  
_And sing it because it's true._  
_I love my life._  
_You are powerful. You are beautiful, I am free._  
_I love my life._  
_You are wonderful. You are magical, I am me._  
_I love my life. ..."_ and added for the end still with quite normal speech voice, „...with you!"  


As was the case with Robbie, Gary was now the one who could no longer keep his tears to himself, and looked into the eyes of his soul-mate. What he saw there was simply indescribable and could truly see how deeply his love for him was. While the two of them firmly held the hands of the other and apparently didn't want to let go, the ring exchange was finally completed. Gary's and Robbie's hardly takes ring finger in each case an easy and simple ring, they were asked first and for the last time whether they wanted to enter this marriage also unconditionally and themselves mutually in good, as well as stand in bad times, none of them not was able fast enough with, „Yes. I want.", answer.

 

"In power of my office, I hereby declare you as officially married. Now you can..." the priest concluded the ceremony with these words, but before he could complete the last sentence, Gary and Robbie fell around their necks and wanted their very first kiss as a married couple and with the setting sun in the background, no longer chasing after, "...continue to kiss."

At the sight, the present friends could not resist a long, "Awww.", whereupon Howard, Jason and Mark applauded and then actually in a somewhat strange version of _A Million Love Songs_ tuned. While Gary and Robbie were still kissing hot and intimate and the first mentioned gave the guys a slightly irritated look, he decided to just forget about them and to ignore. So they finally kissed until the sun was gone and even, because of the length of their continuing kiss, even their common friends had moved away.

 

But somehow the newly married couple dropped to the ground and from a meanwhile recordable and long kiss, finally followed several smaller ones. With the further progressing time, they became also slower and slower and thus it came that they found with the help of the huge star tent about them and a locked in embrace, rather fast the way in the country of the dreams and dreamt of a future at feet lying to them which couldn't be better really and when they had it to themselves one day imaginary. A future, where they always will been in the heart of the other.

 

**END**

_Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. ;-)_


End file.
